


dirty gremlin

by patryckisbestboye



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye
Summary: Wanted to try my hand at Edd/Tord.





	dirty gremlin

Soft hands gently rubbed at his nipples, but because of the blindfold Tord couldn't quite pinpoint where Edd was. He let out a breathy moan as Edd twisted them, bucking up into his boyfriend's touch.

Edd's other hand was gently spreading him open, and even though his right hand was roaming Tord's body he refused to touch his cock. Tord was painfully hard, whimpering at every intimate touch Edd gave him.

He opened his mouth when Edd's length was pressed against his chapped lips, minding his teeth. Edd began to curl his fingers. Tord's thighs locked up and he moaned around Edd's cock as his boyfriend's fingers brushed against his prostate.

"There?" Edd asked, gently pumping his fingers in and out.  
"Oh, god yes." Tord pulled off Edd to gasp, spreading his legs just a little wider. Edd gently pulled his fingers out and took hold of Tord's hair, looking down at him. Tord nodded, taking a deep breath through his nose as Edd began to thrust into his mouth.

Eventually, Edd came, and Tord was forced to swallow. Edd pulled out, looking down at his little gremlin. Tord licked his lips, and if Edd could see the majority of his face, he was sure it would be flushed red.

Edd leant down and took Tord in his mouth, laughing around his boyfriend's cock as Tord's fingers found grip in his hair and tugged. His thick fingers pressed into Tord's ass again, locating his prostate again fairly easily.

He presses his tongue against Tord's cock and relishes in the shaky moan this draws from him, feeling little hands tugging at his hair. He was soon able to work Tord up to an orgasm, what with the constant pressure on his prostate.

Edd swallowed to the best of his ability, pulling his finger out, but some dribbled down his chin. He wiped it off, and then set about lining himself up with Tord's hole. 

Tord's head fell back and a soft, long whine was pulled from his lips. He wrapped his legs around Edd's waist, keeping them close together. By the time Edd's hips were touching his ass, he was panting, gripping hold of Edd's hoodie.

Edd began to move at a slow pace, and each brush against his prostate had Tord whimpering. He was moving too slowly, and he wanted to cum, so he began to roll his hips, seeking stimulation. Edd held his hips still, but listened to his silent plea of "faster".

Eventually, he was jackhammering into Tord at a fairly brutal pace, one hand reaching down to stroke Tord's cock. The norski was now clawing at the sheets in desperation, having already came and on the verge of overstimulation.  
"God, Edd.." he moaned, and Edd leaned in to give him a little kiss.

He eventually felt the subdued warmth of Edd's cum fill him, and the taller man was pulling out and laying to the side. He gently moved to wrap Tord in his arms, planting a soft kiss to his neck, pulling off the blindfold.  
"Need anything?" He asked, and Tord nodded.  
"Just some water, thanks." He yawned, and Edd stood to grab him a glass, tucking his length back into his trousers.

When he came back, Tord was almost asleep. The gremlin gratefully took the glass from him, drinking greedily. When he was done, he set the glass down. Edd settled back into bed, wrapping his arms around Tord once more, throwing a quick glance at the clock. It was around 11 at night, so he could probably do with some sleep. 

Closing his eyes, he felt Tord nuzzle further into him, and smiled to himself. He was lucky to have him.


End file.
